The Isiah02 and Tom Show
by Isiah02
Summary: A parody of a debate of the two Sofia the First movies The Floating Palace and The Curse of Princess Ivy. Hope you guys laugh and please review.


Two young adults enters the showroom and high fives each other before colorful lights go on and off in excitement. The two guys then sit down down on their couch that they bought from a store made for royals.(P.S. Please don't ask how we got the couch.)

Isiah: What is up everyone? Isiah and Tom here!

Tom: What up everyone?!

Isiah: And welcome to the Isiah02 and Tom Show! We know that talk about the things that go on in the Tri-Kingdom Area. Things such as a princess from the kingdom of Enchantia decided to try out for the Flying Derby at her school.

Tom: Or things such as the king of Hakalo has issued a $3,000,000 reward to find his evil royal sorceress. I'm going for that after the show bro.

Isiah: Whatever. But anyway, what we have going on right now is gonna shock your mind. There has been a fued going on the past couple of months between the characters of the 2013 movie Sofia the First: The Floating Palace and the characters of the 2014 movie Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy. At this time please welcome the royals of Merraway Cove.

Tom: Or as they like to be known as The Mermaid Crew.

The lights shine to the right revealing Queen Emmaline, her adviser Plank, and her two daughters, Princess Oona and Princess Cora. They both walk slowly down the ramp and sits on the couch that's next to Isiah and Tom.

Isiah: How are you guys doing?

"I'm doing just fine," Emmaline said.

"Great,",Oona said. "It's such an honor to meet you!"

"Pleasure to meet you," Oona's big sister Cora said.

"Has anyone ever told you how tall you are," Plank asked noticing Isiah's height.

Isiah: I have been told by tons of people. But that's not why we're here.

"He has a point, Isiah," Emmaline said. "You look like you should be a basketball player."

Tom: Anyway, we have heard some rumors about a debate between you and Princess Ivy.

"Well as Queen Emmaline's royal adviser, I wouldn't call it much of a debate," Plank said. "Especially with teenage whores throwing beverages and stuff."

Just then, the screen in the background turned on revealing a black and white haired princess.

"Hold up," Princess Ivy said. "Who do you think you're calling a tennage whore though?"

"Hmph. You," Plank said surprised to see Ivy then again not surprised.

"I know your human family murdering idiotic ass ain't talking trash though," Ivy said not taking her eyes off the mer-people for a second.

"And I know your wannabe queen stupid looking ass ain't talking trash though,"Emmaline said.

"You underwater queens make me gag," Ivy said.

"How are you gonna hate from outside the Isiah02 and Tom Show," Oona asked. "You can't even get in?" The little blonde mermaid high fived her big sister knowing what she was talking about.

Isiah: That reminds me. The intenseness between these two sets of characters was so strong, our producer highly suggested we keep these two apart.

"But it's hot out here," Ivy complained.

"Hey if you can't take the heat, get the hell out the kitchen," Cora laughed.

"Shut your lesbo looking ass up," Ivy said as soon as she heard Cora's insult.

"Says the girl who likes to show a good time to the old sorcerers at Mystic Meadows," Emmaline said standing up for her oldest daughter having everyone in the audience shocked at her comment.

Isiah/Tom: Whaaaaat?!

"You know what? How about you bring your King Triton over protecting ass on outside and I"ll show you a good time," Ivy said catching Plank's attention.

"Whoa. What did you say," Plank asked making sure he didn't hear what he thought he heard.

"Wait, that didn't come out right," Ivy said slowing down. "It sounded so much better thinking about it."

"Just like your music," Emmaline said glaring.

"Bitch, you ain't about that life," Ivy said trying not to laugh. "Me? I sing the classics."

Isiah: *Interrupting* Now that you're done talking trash to each other, Tom and I have a question. We've all saw the video that you both were bribed $500,000 in order to fight to the death. Now my question is, is there any particular reason why you turned the offer down?

Cora though of something to say, but she was interrupted by her little sister Oona. "Well lawyers got involved and our lawyer though it wouldn't be the best thing for our royal career. So if you look at it from a really different point of view-" Oona was then interrupted by Emmaline.

"In short, she's saying that the black and white haired motherlover didn't want to get her ass kicked by mommy," Emmaline said hugging Oona.

Ivy heard this and stepped in. "Wait a minute now. You're the ones that's scared," she said.

"Girl the only thing you should be scared of is your flat chest area," Plank said making Ivy gasp at his insult. "You need to implant those motherlovers."

Tom: Alright. We have a very special guest. Please welcome at this time, Queen Miranda from the kingdom of Enchantia.

The whole audience cheered as Queen Miranda walked in the showroom greeting everyone. She then greeted the Mermaid Crew and sat down on the couch next to them.

Tom: Welcome, Mindy.

"Honey it's Miranda. Only my husband calls me that," Miranda said tucking her hair back.

Tom: Very well, Miranda. You look really beautiful.

"Thank you," Miranda said turning to Emmaline and Plank. "Did you guys notice how tall Isiah is," she asked.

"Alright, this chick didn't pay attention to a single word we said since the show started," Plank said somehow annoyed.

Isiah: Anyway, what are your thoughts on the whole Floating Palace and Curse of Princess Ivy debate?

Miranda took a moment to think about what to say. "Well I think that both movies could use the support," she said. "And what would be better than an old fashion dabate. Once Upon a Princess did a little debate with Lucky Duck, one of Disney Junior's broke movies, which really gave us a huge success."

Isiah: Wow. I never thought of it like that.

Plank noticed something was wrong and decided to step in. "You said Once Upon a Princess did a debate with Lucky Duck," he asked.

"Yeah," Miranda answered. "Is something wrong?"

"Just a little thing," Emmaline said. "Lucky Duck came out a few months after The Floating Palace came out. You must've been mistaken." Miranda took a moment to think about what Emmaline just said.

"Wow. This is embarrassing," the pink dressed queen said getting up from the couch. "I need to have a word with someone." Miranda then left the showroom.

Tom: Queen Mindy, everybody!

"Queen Miranda," Miranda yelled.

Tom: Maria. Anyway, if the debate wasn't because of Once Upon a Princess and Lucky Duck, what was it all about?

"The girl slept with my identical twin brother," Plank said.

Isiah/Tom: Whaaaaat?!

"Are you serious Plank," Emmaline asked?

"Yep," Plank said. "She slept with my brother, she slept with Queen. Miranda's royal sorcerer as I've heard, and next thing I'm hearing, the dumb bitch talking trash about our movie."

Isiah: Oh my God, Ivy is this true?

"The trash talking, yes," Ivy said. "The sleeping with the merman and the sorcerer...I can't say I did. Then again I can't say I didn't."

"So you admit that you did," Emmaline asked.

"Yes I did," Ivy said then gasping and covering her mouth.

"Case closed, everybody," Emmaline said smiling.

Isiah: Well there you have it, everybody. Princess Ivy from the 2014 movie The Curse of Princess Ivy is a honorable stupid ass teenager.

"Motherlover, what did you say," Ivy yelled.

Isiah: And that's all the time we have for now. Thank you for your time, Mermaid Crew. This has been the Isiah02 and Tom Show. We hope you've enjoyed it.

Tom: That's right, everybody. Please remember to review nicely. Flames are not allowed. We thank you for the support you give us everyday. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!

Isiah: Until the next story.


End file.
